The Family Business
by EarlyArcher
Summary: What if your Dad was your only family? What if he was the boss of an Irish Crime Family? Kick Ass and Hit Girl have found their new villain and are Continuing to work to clean NY. Rated M for Violence, Language, and Content. Story is better than Summary
1. Chapter 1

This is based more on the film. I don't own anything that was in the movie or comic book.

* * *

Two hours. I had been waiting at the JFK airport for two hours now. I know my dad was a busy man, but really? Two hours! It wasn't until another half hour later that someone had actually shown up. A tough looking man in a suit cautiously approached me.

"Are you Hannah Kelly?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" I replied hesitantly sizing him up.

"I'm John. Your Father sent me to pick you up. Let's get a move on so we're not late kido," he told me.

He grabbed my bags and I followed him out of the airport to a really nice parked car. He opened one of the back doors for me and shut it as I got in. After he placed my bags in the trunk he climbed into the driver's seat. With my headphones in places and iPod in hand, the car started moving towards its destination. In all honesty, I had no clue where I was going, nor did I really care much.

In the forty minutes it took to get there I was almost done with my current playlist. Seconds after the car stopped my door opened and John was waiting to take me inside. Stepping out of the car my hopes of being at some nice building with a doorman were dashed and an Irish pub stood in front of me.

"Is this where I'm staying?" I asked John a little annoyed.

"No, this is where your father is right now. He wanted me to bring you here to meet him after he was finished with a meeting," He explained.

As we walked to the building he held the door open for me and followed in after.

"Hey Johnny, this her?" the bar tender called out.

"Yeah, it is," he replied. "Sit here while I go let your father know you're here."

While he left me to inform my father that I had arrived I decided to take a look around the place. It looked old dirty, not a place I would usually go to. There were a few men at the bar, all who probably worked for my father.

I should probably explain to you who my father is. My father is Kevin Kelly, boss of an Irish Crime family. From what I've heard is that since some Italian crime family was pretty much killed, my father's had taken to the ranks and business was booming. And what was his business? Mainly gambling, but since some guy, Frank something, was killed, Drugs had been his top money maker.

About ten minutes after John had left to see my father he had returned.

"Didn't I tell you to sit?" He asked, more like told me.

"Is it a problem that I decided to wander around the pub? It's not like I'm going to run away? I was curious. You can't blame a kid for being curious," I told him with a bit of an attitude.

"You should really be careful with that attitude Kido, that's gonna get you in trouble someday," he responded.

"Yeah well, what are you going to do about it?" I asked him. With that I took a seat and moments later my father emerged from the back.

"Now, Where's my little girl?" he asked he walked around the pub.

I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck "Daddy!"

"Hi sweetie, how are you? How was the plane ride?" he asked, trying to be a concerned father.

"I'm doin okay. A little tired. The plane ride wasn't that bad. I did wait at the airport for almost three hours though dad," I answered, my smile faltering a little.

"What? Wait, you were waiting for three hours? I'm so sorry!" he told me. "Let's go home. You've obviously had a long day."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan," I responded.

John held the door open for my father and me. While leaving I heard the sounds of gunshot from the back.

"Dad! What was that? Did someone fire a gun back there?" I asked alarmed.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. It's just business," He answered with a smile and ushered me out the door and into the car waiting just outside.

During the ride to my new home my father was on the phone the while time. Apparently business was more important than ever now. I on the other hand, was listening to my iPod. My friends back in Arizona would call me iPod since I was so obsessed with it. In between songs I would here tidbits of my father's conversation. Mainly it consisted of drugs and who owes who what, but when he started talking about how some super heroes had offed some guy named Frank D'Amico and his men I decided to listen in. I paused my iPod, leaving my headphones still in my ears; I listened intently as my father went on about these "super heroes".

"No, I highly doubt Kick-Ass and that little girl is going to come after us. If anything we'll just do some crime, I don't care what, and frame the Russians," he said heatedly.

This was really I needed to hear before I decided to press play on my iPod. I love my dad, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to know anything about what exactly my father was planning. It took ten more minutes until the car was once again stopped. This time when I exited the vehicle I was in a bit of shock and awe. Remember earlier when I mentioned about me hoping to end up at a really nice building, doorman, the whole shebang? Well, that's exactly what I got.

John followed my father and me inside with my bags in hand as we walked over to the right where an elevator was waiting for us. After the three of us stepped inside, a man operating the elevator pressed the top button. The ride up to the top floor took a couple of minutes.

"Welcome to your new home sweetie," my father told me as the doors opened.

My jaw dropped when I saw where I would be living, and this was only the front room. The walls were covered with either bookshelves or art. It was gorgeous. I followed my father down one hallway and then another leading me finally to an old oak door.

"I hope you like your new room sweetie," my father said as he opened the door.

Just when I thought my jaw couldn't drop any further I swear it touched the ground.

When I walked into my room I was in shock. A four-poster bed with drapes, bookshelves lined with books, a desk with what looked like a brand new Mac, a flat screen tv on the wall and an enormous balcony. I saw two doors and walked towards them. The first door I opened looked like another room, until I heard my father explain what it actually was.

"I know it's kinda big sweetie, but tomorrow you can go shopping and buy some new clothes to fill it," he told me as he walked into the room slowly.

"That's My Closet!?" I practically yelled at him.

John had followed my father into my room and set my bags down at the end of my bed. I left the door to my closet open and walked over to the other mystery door. This room was the same size as my closet, but it was my bathroom. Leaving this door open as well I ran over to my dad and hugged him again.

"Thank you daddy! I love it! This is twice the size of my old room," I said in amazement.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm just down the hall if you need me. I'm getting you a new cell phone; you should have it by tomorrow. I need to get to sleep, I've had a very long day," he replied. "If you're hungry, the kitchen is at the end of the hall and to the left. You'll get a hang of this place soon. Goodnight sweetie," he said and then kissed my forehead and left.

"Goodnight Dad!" I told him as he left.

After I closed my door I started to unpack my suitcase of clothes into my closet. After I unpacked everything I noticed that the clothes I unpacked barely made a dent in my closet. I changed into my pajamas and went to brush my teeth. Looking into the mirror I noticed how my reddish brown hair was a bit of a mess. My blues had seemed to of faded a bit from the past few weeks events, but my freckles haven't. My mess of freckles that covered my face, arms and legs were still vibrant and hadn't faded though. Turning off the light to the bathroom I climbed into my new bed and easily fell asleep. My life has changed, and boy did I not know what was coming.

* * *

More to come! please rate, review, or anything awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

I was able to finish this fast. Chris in this one :) Once again, if it's in the movie/comic, then i don't own it

* * *

When I woke up the clock on the night stand next time was flashing 10:27 AM. My body still hadn't adjusted to the time zone. Five minutes later I was finally able to drag myself out of bed and into my bathroom for a hot shower. Sometime later I wandered out of my room wearing skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a grey cardigan; ready to start my life as Hannah Kelly, the daughter of the top crime boss Kevin Kelly.

Making my way to the kitchen I heard my father talking to someone and of course, curiosity got the better of me.

"Really? And how the fuck did those two get in there?" my father yelled angrily.

"I don't know sir," one of my father's men answered.

"Don't we have security? For fucks sake there was only two of them and how many of my men?" I heard my father shout.

A part if me tried to get away from the door to my father's office, while the rest of me had to know what was going on and who those two people were.

"We had eight of our men there Sir," the other man nervously replied.

"Eight? Fuck. Go check on the supply right now and talk to everyone in charge out there. I want to spend some time with my girl today," My father ordered the man.

I took this as my cue to run back to my room and slowly wander out with my iPod. A few minutes I made my way into the kitchen to see my father sitting at the table reading a news paper.

"Good morning Dad," I greeted him as I walked in.

"Morning? Honey, it's almost noon," he joked around.

"I know, I'm still getting used to the time zone change. So I guess instead of breakfast, what's for lunch?" I asked curiously.

"How about we go out for lunch, and I show you a bit of the town?" he replied, setting his newspaper down on the table and standing up.

"Sounds great dad! Is there any way we could maybe stop at comic book store?" I hesitantly asked.

"Sure, we'll stop any where you want," he replied.

An hour later we left the restaurant from lunch.

"So, were to?" my father asked.

"A Comic Book store?" I asked in return.

"Really, you read comic books? I wasn't sure if you were being serious or not earlier," my father answered.

"It's not like I'm sleeping around with guys," I sarcastically replied.

"Mickey, a comic book store," my father told the driver. "So what comics do you read then?"

"Uh, Scott Pilgrim, The Avengers, Spiderman, Kick Ass, Iron Man umm," I started to trail off.

"Kick Ass? There's a comic of that guy?" My father asked.

"Yeah, Comics are real dad. They are just comics," I reassured him.

"Hannah, are you sure? Kick Ass is real and he's a pest," he told me. I could tell Kick Ass annoyed my father, but just my luck we stopped seconds later.

"Here, I got this for you, no limit. Don't lose it," my father said as he handed me a card.

I stared at him for a few minutes, frozen in place.

"So you're giving my own credit card, with no limit? Wow. Uh, Thanks dad," I told him.

Next thing I knew John had opened my door and I stepped out looking at what I thought was a pretty epic looking store.

Atomic Comics. John walked ahead of me and opened the door for me as I walked in. immediately I walked to the back of the store in hopes of avoiding the gazes of everyone in the store. The whole time I was in the store a table of kids stared at me the whole time. At first I thought it was because I was a girl in a comic book store, then I realized why. Nobody else here had a body guard.

I had found a few comics and was almost done when I noticed a boy about my age staring at me out of the corner of my eye. He started to approach me when John stepped in between me and just my luck, a guy bigger than John stepped in between them. I stood there watching, dumbfounded at what was actually happening. Slowly, I began to walk away from john and towards a different row of comics.

"Hey," they boy from earlier said as he approached me.

"Um, hi," I replied awkwardly.

"I'm Chris, Chris D'Amico," he introduced himself extending his hand.

I noticed one of the kids at a table in the cafe intently watch us, as if he knew something we didn't.

"I'm Hannah, Hannah Kelly," I replied, shaking his hand.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in town? Or newly converted to comics?" he said with a laugh.

"I'm new in town. I've been reading comics for quite a while now," I said with a smile.

"So, what's up with the body guard?" Chris asked me curiously.

"He's one of my dad's men. I don't think I'm allowed to go anywhere without him. And you have one too?" I asked in return.

"Yeah, that's Danny. I don't go anywhere without him," he answered.

I nodded and turned back toward my comics in hand. Thoughts swarmed through my head viciously, trying to piece together who he could be. He was obviously some one of importance, otherwise why would he have a body guard? Or maybe one of his parents is someone powerful?

"Have you read Kick Ass yet?" I curiously asked him.

"I'm not really a fan of Kick Ass. I've tried to read it but I just couldn't stand it. There's just something about him I can't stand. He kid of seems like an ass hole" he responded quickly.

The kid in the café who was watching us looked as if he was about to stand up and approach us, but what looked to be his girlfriend stopped him. I turned my head towards Chris to see what he comics he was looking for.

"Any good recommendations?" I asked him timidly.

"Do you read Superman?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I take it I should?" I replied.

"Yeah, Superman is pretty awesome," Chris told me.

"Thanks, I'll have to check it out," I told him. As I made my way towards the back John stopped me.

"Miss Kelly, we need to leave," John informed me.

I walked to counter and paid for my comics and waved good bye to Chris. As he waved back I was slightly pushed through the door by John, and into the car.

"You were in there for a while," My dad wondered aloud to me.

"Yeah, well it was a big store. And I ended up talking to a guy in there," I replied.

"Really? Should I be worried about this guy you met?" he asked.

"I don't think so. He has his own body guard," I said absentmindedly as I started to skim through my newly purchased comics.

"Really? And what is his name?" my father cautiously asked me.

"Chris. His name is Chris D'Amico," I recalled.

* * *

Reviews are awesome and help me stories come out faster.


	3. Chapter 3

I ended up writing the first three in 2 days ago. This chapter explains a bit. Once again, if it's in the movie/comic, then i don't own it

* * *

The car ride home was silent. Not one of those comfortable silences though. It was more of an awkward silence. I'm not quite sure why it was so awkward. Maybe it was because I barely knew my dad or maybe it was because my dad didn't like the fact that I talked to this Chris guy. When we finally arrived home, the elevator ride was just as awkward.

"So, do you have any hobbies or do any sports?" my dad asked trying to break the awkward silence and I guess try to be a good father.

"I kept busy back home. I did Archery, Fencing and Dance outside of school," I responded rocking back on my heels.

"Really, would you be interested in keeping up with maybe one or two of them? I can't have you running around New York by yourself," he said.

I thought about this for a minute contemplating whether or not I wanted any of my old life in my new life.

"Yeah, maybe one or two," I replied.

"Let me know by tonight and I can have it all taken care of. Also let me know if you'll need anything. Anything at all," he told me giving me a side hug.

As if planned, right after the elevator dinged the doors opened. My father stepped out of the elevator and over to his office with two of his men on his heels. I wandered back to my room and out onto my balcony. The once blue sky with white fluffy clouds had turned into a grey menacing sky.

I loved the rain. After living in Tucson Arizona, a dry desert city for so long, rain is always a wonderful event. As the first drops hit my face I knew if I stayed out here long enough I'd get sick, but it was worth. Being completely soaked from head to toe helped wash the feelings of remorse and sadness away. It made me momentarily forget about my mom and her fight. The past few months had been hell for my mother, step-father and me. Seeing her in that much pain . . .

The knock at my door withdrew me from my memories.

"Miss Kelly?" a voice called from the door. I assumed it was one of my father's men.

"Yes?" I answered back, stepping back inside my room from the rain.

"Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes," the voice responded.

"Thank You," I replied.

Footsteps trailed away from the door leaving me with only the sound of rain hitting the roof. I quickly stripped off my wet clothes and pulled on a dry pair of jeans and a shirt.

Dinner was peaceful, more peaceful than I had hoped.

"Hey dad, i think i know what i want to do," i told him, after shoveling a spoon full of potatos in my mouth.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Fencing and Dance," i replied.

"Okay. I'll get you signed up by tomorrow," He responded.

"So, what did you and this boy at the comic bookstore talk about?" he asked me curiously.

"Comics. That's it really," I answered him nonchalantly.

"Really? Alright," he replied.

I stared at him for a few moments in confusion.

"Do you know who he is?" I questioned him.

"His father used to be my main competition," he started.

"Competition?" I interrupted.

"Business," he stated. I took that as 'I really don't want you to know what exactly I do'.

I nodded my head in understanding and waited for him to continue.

"A little while ago his father, Frank D'Amico and all of his men were murdered. The news reported it as gang violence or something, but everyone knows who really did it," my father explained.

My mouth hung open in shock unprepared for what I just heard.

"Who really did it?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my seat.

"Kick Ass and some short girl. I'm surprised you don't know. What with your love of comics. Well, Chris is now taking over his father's business and is starting to become my competition again," he finished.

"Kick Ass is real?" I asked my father in disbelief.

"You didn't know that? There are three other 'superheroes' too. You really don't know about them?" he asked me.

"Well, I've spent the past few months with mom while she was fighting cancer. I haven't really been on the internet or watching tv," I snapped at him.

The look on my father's face made me regret how I reacted. After a few moments of silence he continued.

"Well, there is Kick Ass, Red Mist, some guy who looked like Batman and some short girl. The guy who looked like Batman was killed by Frank D'Amico's men. No one knows what happened to Red Mist though. I don't really care, one less superhero to worry about. The short girl and Kick Ass are still alive somewhere," My father told me. How he spoke of them, I could tell he wasn't a fan of these superheroes.

We finished dinner my father left the dining room to go into the adjoining room to watch the news. When I joined him the weatherman was saying something about cold fronts and rain for the rest of the week. After a dull commercial break the news started back up with a story that caused a reaction from my father.

"We have obtained footage of Kick Ass and the mysterious superhero with him leaving a building last night. When police arrived at the scene they discovered eight bodies. The bodies have been identified but the names have not been released," The newscaster reported.

My father watched intently as they video was shown of the two leaving. He left the room leaving me by myself and only the tv for company. I heard my father yelling and then a door slam.

For the next half hour I sat on the couch watching a movie. I wasn't really paying attention to it; really I was trying to pay attention to what was going on in the background. I heard more footsteps and doors open and close. I finally turned off the tv and slowly walked to the kitchen. After grabbing a soda I took my time walking towards my bedroom. As I walked past my father's office the door abruptly and manages to hit me, knocking me to the ground.

"Hannah?" my father asked as he rushed to my side.

I was lying on the floor with my hand clutched to my head. A man copied my father's movements, but kneeled down on my other side. My father and the other man helped me to the couch that I had recently abandoned.

"Hannah, are you alright sweetie?" my father asked.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah, I think so," I replied a little hazily.

One of my father's men handed him a bag of ice and a phone, saying there was an emergency. After he handed me the ice for my head I turned to face the other man.

"You look familiar," I told the man. It wasn't a lie. He did look familiar, but where I had seen him I couldn't remember at the moment.

"We met earlier today at Atomic Comics. I'm Chris," he reminded me.

It all came back to me now. Not just our meeting at the comic bookstore but also what my dad had told me about what happened to his father and his father's men.

"Now I remember you. I think I hit my head on the floor when I was knocked down," I explained.

"That's alright. How are you doing now? How's your head?" he asked with a smile.

"It's throbbing, but improving," I replied with a smile.

"Chris," his body guard called out to him.

"I guess I'll see you another time then," he told me as he slipped a piece of paper into my hand.

"Bye," I replied as he left.

* * *

Reviews of any kind are awesome. There might be some Action coming up soon ;)


End file.
